


Moment of Relief

by RichmanBachard



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cunnilingus, Damn Good Punch, Damn Good Roast?, Deepthroating, F/M, Happy Ending, Party, Porn With Thinly Veiled Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard
Summary: A decade has past since the war with the Reapers. Shepard and Liara have built a family together; a legacy. They decided to host a party to commemorate how far everyone had come, themselves included.Right now, though, they decide to briefly celebrate between just the two of them. In a way they're very fond of.





	Moment of Relief

**Author's Note:**

> First time poster, longtime fan. 
> 
> Needed a place to post some of my drabbles, this happens to be one of 'em. And this is one I just had to get out of my system. I love this pairing. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The party had been going well. Enough guests arrived and the selection of music was particularly eclectic. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Shepard hoped so, at least. Events like these were rare. So long after the war, some celebration was in order.

 

If only his thoughts hadn't been so clouded for the majority of the day.

 

Liara practically dragged him by the collar into his study, away from all the guests and music and punch. It was damn good punch, too, but that didn't matter right now.

 

What mattered was that she was in the mood. 

 

"All right, all right." He laughed with a grunt as she let go. "Couldn't help yourself, huh?" Admittedly, they were both a little tipsy, though he would have to drink sterner stuff in order to feel a legitimate buzz. Tipsy was good enough for them, whenever they would decide to drink together. They were parents, had to set good examples, after all. "Kaiden's roast will be ready in a half-hour, if we aren't there.."

 

"From what I recall," she interrupted him, changing the subject, " _you_ were the eager one this morning." She started fiddling with his belt.

 

He struggled to find his next few words. "How could I not be.." he managed, "..after seeing what you did to that banana you had for breakfast this morning? Christ, Lia--" She pressed a finger to his lips, shushing him.

 

"Practice," she purred, then placed a firm kiss on his lips before sinking to her knees. She wore one hell of a dress that night. It was one of her favorites. Simple black piece, but it was snug. And hung low enough to show off a generous amount of cleavage. As much as Shepard loved that part, the intricate design of the necklace she wore only further accentuated her beauty. 

 

"What're we," he grunted, "teenagers hiding from our respective parents?" He hissed as she got his pants down, admiring the tent in his boxer-briefs. 

 

"Now _there's_ a fantasy we haven't done yet." She looked up at him with an earnest smile, one hand rubbing his leg. "I love you," she said, lust in her eyes as she started to pull his underwear down.

 

Sure enough, his manhood sprang free. Liara cooed at the sight, all too familiar with the lengthy eight and a half inches before her. She derived many pleasures from it, in the same way he had derived many pleasures from her azure; her perfect blue pussy, as he called it. She puckered her lips and pressed them against the tip, starting things off with a small kiss. Already, pre had emerged from his slit. Her tongue swiped it away, allowing her to roll it around in her mouth. 

 

"I-- I love you too, but we should...we have make it quick." He breathed, his better judgment starting to take hold. "Much as I'd love to stand here all day, I--" His voice trailed off as she formed rings with her thumb and index fingers; one around the top of his balls, gently pulling down, and the other at the base of his cock. 

 

"Shh, shh." At last, she shut him up, reducing the man to groans and whimpers. Her hot breath against his manhood brought it up; achingly, painfully up. She had to hide her smile, opting instead to suck on the tip instead. Somewhere deep in his throat, he emitted a guttural sound. 

 

It persisted as she took him deeper, the over-sensitivity from the teasing of the day's events getting to him. He felt her teeth graze him, then the length of her tongue. She swirled and slurped and sucked hard, yanking and pulling at his sex. Tightening her grip, keeping him hard and all hers. 

 

She pulled back to suck in some air, a string of spit connecting her lips to his cockhead. She moaned, the hand around his base moving away and down to her nethers. Pulling the strap of her panties aside, her fingers splayed her wet heat. "I don't care if we're missing, you're going to return the favor after I'm done," she admitted, through moans, then went back to pleasuring him with her mouth. She went for a long, thorough kind of sucking; moving back and forth across his cock. Eventually, her hunger grew and she managed to take him deeper, suppressing her gag-reflex as the tip of his cock started to kiss the back of her throat. 

 

Shepard had to cover his mouth, dampening his loud moan. She swallowed around him, allowing her throat to adjust to the fleshy intrusion, and then pushed past her limit; taking him all the way to the base. Her eyes briefly rolled in the back of her head, her pussy soaked as she rubbed and played. 

 

They remained like that, for another few beats, time seeming to stand still. She loved this. Pleasing her man, taking him for all that he was worth. She was his queen, most days. Something for him to worship and admire, his chiseled face a worthy throne for her rump, but right now she was nothing more than a good little cocksleeve. 

 

She could feel the impatience pulsing through him. So she started to move again, only for her eyes to briefly drift to the door; sounds of chatter passing by outside. The couple locked weary eyes for a moment, until she winked at him and continued her oral assault.

 

Reluctantly moving her hand away from her pussy, she placed both on his ass, getting a firm grip of what was rightfully hers. And then she began to fuck her face on to his cock, from the tip to the base in each glide. He moaned a handful of expletives, one hand on the back of her head and the other reaching behind to place on one of hers. His legs were starting to shake; that wonderful, familiar, intoxicating knot beginning to come undone. Her left hand clasped with his right, squeezing lovingly as her motions sped up.

 

"That's.. _fuck_ , that's it." He groaned, feeling the sensation grow in his pelvis. He was close, closer than he wanted to be. She was getting it out of him fast, hungrily. "Good girl, take it all.."

 

About to come, she considered letting herself revel in the sensation of feeling his cum shoot straight down her throat. But not tonight, not now. She pulled back, and began jerking him with fervor, tongue hanging out.

 

The muscles in his neck strained as he released, plastering her tongue in a sea of thick, pearly goo. She moaned, half-giggling with heavy breaths. Red in the face, spurt after spurt of hot jism shot from him. She eventually closed her lips around his sensitive tip and sucked, milking the rest of his seed onto her tongue. 

 

Popping loudly off his tip, she presented her tongue to him, showing off the mess that he made. And then she rolled it back, gulping it down.

 

"Mmm." She licked her lips, then kissed the tip of his cock before it began to soften. "Now be a good boy and put that tongue of yours to good use." She patted his thigh, then yelped as he pulled her up and pushed her on to the edge of a nearby table.

 

Maneuvering with his pants around his ankles, he managed to move up and kneel in front of her, bringing her legs up. He hastily started trying to tear her panties off, pulling at the hems.

 

"There you go, that's it.." She grunted, bringing her legs together for him to slide her undergarments off. He spread her legs and briefly admired the sight before him. Planting kisses along her inner thighs, he moved and started lapping at her folds. Licking, sucking, and slurping; inhaling the sweet smell of her sex. He used his fingers to spread her labia and twirl his tongue around her clit, soon to close his lips around it.

 

Liara gasped. Feeling around the velvet sheath of her sex with his tongue and gently raking teeth. Her soaking arousal dripped with pleasure, coating his lips and chin with fluid. Stroking deeply, he withdrew with quick little curls of his tongue. He loved how much he could make her squirm.

 

And that's when her legs shook and pussy quivered, her peak fast approaching. Shepard doubled-down and sucked hard, destroying her clit with his tongue.

 

"Shepard.. W-Will, I...!" She threw her head back, eyes jet black as her mouth fell open. Her orgasm hit her hard and fast, coming in waves. She tried her best to stifle the cry of pleasure in her throat, spurts of fluid coating her bondmates tongue. He swallowed it all down, wiping at his chin and licking his lips. 

 

Liara's chest heaved as they remained as they were. "Okay," she said, breathless. "Okay, let's--"

 

He raised up, slapping the hardness of his cock against her puffy blue lips. He gave her a look. "I'm not going out there with my barrel side-out."

 

Her lips curved into a wry smile. Her hands came up and pulled the hem of her top down, over her chest, revealing her voluptuous breasts and hard, purple nipples. He leaned in to suck on them, lavish them with his tongue. Her quiet moan turned to a loud one as he entered her in a matter of seconds. They shared in a sigh of relief, connecting like two pieces in an expansive puzzle. Moving from her breasts to her neck, he suckled, thrusting into her at a brisk pace. 

 

She loved this, the rare moment of lewd rebellion in an otherwise orderly and just life. The party could wait a little while longer, there was more fun to be had.

 

\---

 

Kaidan checked the time on his omni-tool. "Where the hell are they?" 

 

"Probably off playing grab-ass in his study," Garrus chimed in, nonchalantly swishing his drink back and forth. "Grunt looks like he's about to devour that chair.."

 

"No way, the roast is almost done and they know that. I don't want anyone to miss out! Grunt can wait!"

 

"Oh, I'm sure Aly, Bea, and Clem wait with baited breath, Alenko."

 

Kaidan closed his eyes, quietly inhaling. "Please, Garrus, let me live in my illusion a little longer.."

 

"I'll give you five minutes. How's that?"


End file.
